federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2376
This page chronicles posts #3310-3426 and spans the time of February 1st to Febryary 29th of the year 2376. *CP - January, 2376 *CP - March, 2376 Cardassia Plots First Week Through the weeks of seclusion CORAT DAMAR seeks out his trusted friend ERON BERN. He has been drinking before he arrives to the young Legates quarters. Damar talks about his failures as a leader and his lack of respect throughout the union. Second Week Unexpectedly CORAT DAMAR contacts QUESTA on the station. He voices his concerns for her and how she would be needed more at home on Cardassia. He is worried about her interactions with Shawn Munroe and how she is raising money for the orphanage. Her powers would be useful to help the military fish our traitors. DAMAR then contacts ERON BERN to inform him of the situation. He finds out the company is about to depart to Kron and that Bern is jealous and has feelings for Questa. Fourth Week Back on Cardassia, CYDJA BERN and QUESTA get settled into their new (and smaller) home. Cydja expresses that she misses her dad and just wants a family living together, but the Legate has his duties on Kron. TALEN EVEK meets with his fiancé, Afina Ghent. Sent as chaperons is RAYLON EVEK, his brother, and the newly introduced EVELA GHENT. After being bribed the kids leave the adults behind and then spy on them. CORAT DAMAR finally summons QUESTA to his home and discusses his plans to have her discover the traitors among the Cardassian government. To protect her children and herself, she is to be surgically made into a Cardassian. She agrees only if he can guarantee the protection of her kids. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week In order to help Questa, SHAWN MUNROE goes to speak with the Commander of the station, PATRICK REESE, on the subject of having uniform Cardassian guards on the station. He cannot permit their presence (even as a favour). Shawn is forced then to speak with KIRA NERYS, who shares the same opinion of the Cardassians. SHAWN re-contacts ERON BERN to explain the situation. The men experience increasing tension between them, surrounding the care of Questa. Due to come curiosity, REESE goes to the Fenrir Sickbay to speak with the EMH. They engage in another discussion of who is right and who is wrong in regards to withholding the white. Questioning his initial decision REESE goes to the holodeck cemetery to speak with Fred and Vargas. NEYORI BENTON finds him there, and reassures him he is a good person and any decision he makes would have been supported by those he lost, because he was a good leader and hero. CORBAN MADDIX returns to his quarters to find ALYN GARDNER still there. They have a discussion about his money troubles, when Alyn offers him a cut of Maquis business transactions provided Maddix helps. He agrees and the two become better acquainted. TH'MATAKLAHN contacts MADDIX from the promenade to fulfill his side of the deal if he lost. The Jem'Hadar is in pink lingerie, causing many people to gather around including QUESTA and KEIKO ISHAKAWA. Questa is coerced to help out, using her abilities to trick others into donating money. TH'MAT speaks with XCHL PAO, the new first officer of the Fenrir about the situation. He wishes to know how to proceed and apologizes for his behaviour. Afterwards, TH'MATAKLAHN goes to speak with MADDIX. He wishes to understand why having the money was so important to him and discovers Maddix had a former gambling problem and owed some nefarious people money. In a friendly gesture, TH'MAT offers to help, but Maddix turns him away. Angered that Th'Mataklahn continues to pester him, MADDIX communicates with MARCUS WOLFE, inquiring about what was said. He explains the situation and shares pictures, coming away feeling guilty about his actions. MADDIX goes back to see TH'MAT, offering holosuite programs as an apology. The two have a discussion about right and wrong and then logical of the hate towards the Jem'Hadar. NEYORI continues to make more friends and socialize on the station. She has lunch with ADAM WENTZ, where he mentions the emanate arrival of his twin sisters. As well as, her attempts to include MARLON NADIS in a friendly discussion and lunch, however she is turned away for her efforts. NEYORI begins to have flashback through dreams of her time on the planet. She finds herself in the shower, being reminded of the rains. REESE realizes she is suffering from much deeper issues. ADAM's sisters arrive to the station. Caitlyn and Jessica meet MADDIX and share some drinks. Caitlyn offers to go back and have dinner with the flirtatious Commander, where Jessica goes back to Adam's quarters to have some family discussions. LESLIE POL does some research and presents a case to SHAWN MUNROE as to why he should drop the charges against the Commander. Second Week The MUNROE FAMILY shares a dinner with QUESTA and CYDJA BERN in the Vic's holoprogram. Tension arises when LESLIE POL voices her opinions on Cardassians and their cultures. After dancing Leslie and JAMES MUNROE left early. The kids arrived to the Munroe quarters where Leslie expressed her concerns to James about their father's attraction to other women and her fears of abandonment. The following day, SHAWN MUNROE expresses his enjoyment of the dinner with QUESTA and the two plan another date at Vic's. Through that the share interests, concerns and feelings with each other: especially Questa's worries of becoming a mother too early. NEYORI BENTON, continues her training to learn more about the Defiant and flying the more advanced ships runs into Nausicaans trouble and KYLE TH'MARRIUS helps her out of a jam. BRYCE WREN in the mean time decides to cheer up his friend MARLON NADIS. Taking him to a drink at Vic's they talk about this and that until Bryce lets it slip he knows about Alyn Gardner being on the ship. THAY and CADENCE had their first session after being back. This time she asks the questions finding out more about Thay's past in regards Lanara's death and his relationship with his sister. CADENCE later goes to visit with NEYORI to catch up with her and gets a small amount of information about what Maddix was up to while she was gone. CORBAN MADDIX is drinking (again) when he is approached by SHAWN and LESLIE with the news his charges had been dropped. Being less than grateful, the two leave Maddix to wallow. On the way back, Leslie recognizes ALYN GARDNER despite her disguise. SHAWN approaches her giving her one week to make progress on the Ankorian cure before he turns her in. SHAWN gathers the courage to ask QUESTA out on another date, this time showing her his home country of Canada on Earth. He took her to a cabin that his father owned near a skiing place. They went skating before a glitch in the system caused an avalanche. While hiding away for rescue they share their first kiss. Third Week With the intentions of remaining longer on the station QUESTA sets up a meeting with CYDJA BERN and KEIKO ISHAKAWA so that the younger girl will be enrolled at the deep space nine schools. LESLIE POL and SHAWN MUNROE get into a disagreement over Questa and her motives in befriending him. Leslie is under the impression the younger woman is only interested in Shawn for his money and protection, Shawn disagrees. Later on SHAWN discusses his uncertain feelings with fellow officer JOCELYN NELSON who reassures him he has much to offer. CORBAN MADDIX is up to his usual ways, drinking in Quarks. CADENCE DAINKEN comes back to speak with him now she is back from her Sura IV trip. She becomes visibly upset with his increased drinking, reminded of her father. They return to his quarters where Maddix confesses his desire to be a Starfleet Captain and that he loves her. CADENCE then speaks with DENORIAN THAY about this latest news; however the older Betazoid offers words of caution and prompts her to speak with Maddix about jealously. Despite the recent confessions of love, MADDIX joins up with JOCELYN once more, seducing her into his bed. MADDIX then goes to his appointment with GWEN DELANE, expressing his want to be a Captain. She supports his idea, thinking he would make a good captain. She offers him an on the side assignment to put his seducing methods to the test. CADENCE locates MADDIX once more and follows Thay's advice, inquiring about their relationship, establishing they love each other as friends, but are not IN love. Back in the science labs, continuing glitches plague the officers. KATAL WOLFE is sent down to check out the computer systems to find nothing wrong. Hearing of the rumours of a haunting from JOCELYN, Katal goes to MARCUS WOLFE to encourage him to visit. He does so, having a conversation with SHAWN and ADAM WENTZ, though neither of them comes any further into unravelling the mystery. The artefact is thought to be a grave item for a female. For getting an appointment SHAWN is visited by QUESTA in his office. Tension arises until Shawn begins to explain his doubts with the woman, discovering that his initial feelings about her were true and she is not just using him. From there, they head off to the holosuite with CYDJA for another skating get together. While there, another glitch occurs, resulting in the three beaming out to Questa's guest quarters. The adults discover Cydja had been transformed into an approx. 20 year old woman, but still with the mind of a nine year old. ERON BERN is contacted and will be arriving to the station in a couple days. Finally a week is up and SHAWN goes to PATRICK REESE to bring in ALYN GARDNER. He explains his situation, to which Reese is sympathetic to. Surprisingly Alyn turns herself in, willing to help in return for a full pardon. It is her luck that Admiral JIMMY LANE has arrived to the station to oversee the final days of Bajors admittance into the Federation. He is older and senile; though somehow still an Admiral giving many officers' laughs and others reservations. He is greeted by Maddix, Reese, Alyn, KYLE TH'MARRUS, SHOY CRAZ and KIRA NERYS. The Admiral is then taken to Quarks to get some ladies and MADDIX attempts to weasel his way in for a promotion, denied by the fact he had been married. ALYN uses her new freedom granted by the Admiral in a pardon, by visiting BRYCE WREN and catching up. Meanwhile, CYDJA is coping with her new looks and goes dress shopping with QUESTA. Naïve to the ways of the world, an older man tries to seduce her unaware of her real age. Questa quickly leaves to visit Shawn. In the Munroe quarters, JAMES MUNROE is startled to see the new Cydja. SHAWN and Questa go off to speak. She reveals this is her last few days on the station and her and Shawn share in intimate m moment. Cydja, gets into a disagreement with LESLIE POL over make up and racial differences. On the way to the station, BERN receives permission from LANE to dock at Terok Nor. MADDIX proceeds with his seducing request for information with a mysterious woman named Eudana. CADENCE witnesses his acts while investigating the woman on her own. The two meet and leave the quarters, and Maddix begins to exhibit odd behaviour. Fourth Week Upon returning from the conflict on Ankorian, MARCUS WOLFE is approached by BRYCE WREN who confesses he has had connections with the previously sought after Maquis member, Alyn. He presents a defense against the weapon his mirror universe counterpart had created several months previously. NEYORI BENTON has the (un)fortunate pleasure of meeting with JIMMY LANE after the senile Admiral decides to live in the holosuites instead of quarters and he takes over her reserved time. ALYN GARDNER makes her was to sickbay on the Fenrir to check up with KATAL WOLFE who is still suffering with the after effects of the Ankorian virus. The newly pardoned Alyn cures her with the serum she'd been researching. Finally the Cardassian Legate ERON BERN arrives to Terok Nor with his guards including OZARA BRIK and DURAS VENIK. They meet with CYDJA BERN and QUESTA. The Legate makes the attempt to get Starfleet to fix his daughter but no one is fast enough for him. OZARA takes a detour to Quarks, running into the more agressive CORBAN MADDIX. After a rejection, Maddix runs into ERON (the Cardassian prisoner he had previously been reprimanded for treating cruelly as a pow). Maddix is punched unconscious before CADENCE DAINKEN steps in to try and defend his honour. Allowed a time to say goodbye, CYDJA is accompanied by DURAS to the Munroe quarters and speaks with JAMES MUNROE. Cydja expresses her wish to take the boy home with her as a pet. Like most children she is able to sense more than most and knows DURAS is sad. Inquiring, she discovers he has broken up with previous girlfriend Kai Cevdek because of her position in society. TALEN EVEK is then able to figure out a way to transform the girl back into her normal nine-year-old body. JAMES returns back to his quarters eventually and runs into LESLIE POL. Still on uneasy terms from their previous argument, Leslie explains the reason for her hatred towards Cardassian, steaming from what they did to her father, which meant she grew up without one. The two make up and have a better understanding of each other. Meanwhile, MARCUS and KATAL speak about the consequences of the 'Ankorian Incident.' Tribune Ty'Rel wishes to have permission to enter Federation space and hunt down those responsible. Marcus is torn and burdened with his decisions/choices. The increased off behaviour of MADDIX prompts CADENCE to question the woman known only as Eudana. Aware that those she seduces eventually end up missing an altercation results before Maddix steps in. The Commander takes Cadence back to his quarters where his actions become more and more agitated and then violent as he nearly rapes her before he controls himself. Only after Eudana comes back is Cadence rendered unconscious. DENORIAN THAY, expecting an appointment with her notes her absence, only to find her bound in Maddix's quarters, when he receives note Commander Maddix is no longer on the station. The two leave to rescue him aboard a freighter Cadence knows will already be going to the same location. The introduction of ERIC BLACKLIGHTER and the establishment of the new bar known as The Crow's Nest. We're made aware he has a past as a raider/pirate who recently ran into trouble with Cardassians and is laying low. KATAL runs into Admiral LANE who mistakes her for the security chief of the station. MARCUS saves her only to inform her that QUARK is angry she was in the new bar. Katal apologizes and is forgiven under the condition she do something to sabotage the new establishment. Out of bitterness for being looked over MARLON NADIS proposes to BRYCE WREN his plan to make all the `barbarian' males on the station have sudden shrinkage problems. Bryce doesn't think this is a good idea and Marlon becomes upset. ALYN speaks with MARCUS about their not so good past together. Marcus tells her if she wants to make it up she needs to find the Ankorian Council so that they are brought to justice. Alyn agrees and makes contact with her old friend ERIC who offers his help where he can. USS Fenrir Plots Fourth Week With the big decision of his procedure pending, TH'MATAKLAHN goes to one of his friends XCHL PAO to discuss what he should do and the choices that he should make. They decide that it would be good not just for Th'Mat, but may lead to more advancement in regards to helping other Jem'Hadar. Sura IV Plots First Week The device designed by the Federation to assist in recovering repressed memories has malfunctioned. DENORIAN THAY finds himself within CADENCE DAINKEN's repressed memories of her childhood. They are of her mother and sister before they died. The memories are too good to let go and Cadence is reluctant to leave. Thay finds her, convincing her to go, but the device cannot support two people integrated at once and neither can get out and are immersed in each others memories. THAY awakes in a repressed memory of Cadence on the Dien home-world. He has been bought and forced to work for a Dien named Vu. The memory details what happens when you break the rules: torture on a pier. A collar is used to keep them in line and paranoia of each other stops revolts. The memory skips to a training exercise where a man begs to be put out of his misery and others form an escape plan. CADENCE goes into Thay's memories of a psychotic patient known only by the name Duncan. He is unstable and deranged, making threats against Thay's family. Cadence does not have the patience and leaves, speaking with a Dr. Iken about the patient and her concerns for others safety. In another memory, CADENCE finds herself in Thay's old quarters and meets his fiancé Lanara. She shows a baby room to her, before Duncan arrives with explosives and detonates himself to try and kill Thay. Second Week In another memory, DENORIAN THAY attempts his escape from the Dien world with other capture members. Plans go wrong however and his vessel is shot down. Expecting to die, Thay re-awakes into another vision with CADENCE DAINKEN beside him. There he witnesses the moment in which she decides to repress all her good memories. Dr. Vandergraf in reality chooses this moment to pull them from the machine. THAY and CADENCE wake up, neither certain of what the other went through. Immediately they leave on the shuttle after threats to expose the doctor. Thay tries to let Cadence know on the shuttle back he will do everything he can to make her remember again. Returning to the station, THAY discovers from GWEN DELANE that this whole mission was going to be covered up under the guise Thay had fallen ill and delusional. Cadence received six months off her sentence. Romulan Plots First Week Now that the honeymoon is over the newly weds split ways. KATAL WOLFE boards the Enterprise to be greeted by JEAN-LUC PICARD. Her unease over his involvement in Wolf 359 creates some awkwardness, yet the two manages to have dinner. The meal is interrupted by a call to the bridge. The Enterprise receives a call from the Romulan Sub-Commander VEKLAL. He is in charge on Ankoria and is growing increasingly concerned by the violence, urging the Enterprise to step in officially. Upon arrival to the planet, a conference is called between KATAL, PICARD, VEKLAL and the previous Ankorian ambassador PHENNEOUS RECTOR. Through tension, Rector reveals the existence of a biological weapon focused to kill Romulans. The threat is not an idle one and the weapon will be detonated in 20 hours. They discover that the Vulcan, Sabrek is dead from a experimental virus. MARCUS WOLFE on the other hand, has gone to Romulus to speak with his father-in-law LORBADIN T'KASSUS. He arrives and is greeted formally, given space in Katal's old room. KATAL contacts MARCUS over sub-space explaining the situation in hopes his contacts on Romulus may offer more information. MARCUS continues his meetings with LORBADIN, discussing briefly his position on Ankoria. LORBADIN later invites Tribune TY'REL to his home to discuss the man's involvement with Captain Wolfe and Quark. Lorbadin sends TY'REL to manage the Ankorian problem, to get him out of his hair and to possibly discredit the man. On the way to Ankoria MARCUS runs into an old friend from his orb vision, a Romulan Minister named KEVRIN K'PREL, who has interests in allying with the Federation. Second Week More extensive meetings result in VEKLAL and JEAN-LUC PICARD discussing what should be done. The Romulans want answers and several more ships are set to arrive. KATAL WOLFE and GEORGDI LA FORGE begin to brainstorm ways of beaming massive amounts of people over should worse come to worse. RECTOR voices the seriousness of his threats to PICARD though his warnings fall on deaf ears. BEVERLY CRUSHER comes up with an idea to use KATAL as an experiment to produce antibodies within her by injecting the virus and letting her body fight it. MARCUS WOLFE is not crazy about the idea, but in the end agrees it is the right thing to do. Finally, Rector makes good on his threats and Ankoria is bombed, killing thousands of Romulan's while the others try to escape. MARCUS visits his wife in the sickbay wondering if all of her pain would be worth it. The Romulans, TY'REL and ZEVRIN begin to take the Terrans hostage and are demanding to have Rector handed over to them. PICARD and BEVERLY discuss the moral decisions in handing him potentially for torture. Parvime Plot Fourth Week Away from the station MADDIX is falling more and more towards the ways of Eudana's people, who have been ravaged by a disease making them very much like the mythical vampires of Terran history. They've arrived at a `blood farm' where Maddix is being prepared for his first drink, a stage in which the virus cannot be reversed. The effects on his mind leave him nothing like his usual self though he contemplates his choices, but in the end he kills a woman at the farm. #02 February, 2376 2376 #02 2376 #02